herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mikie Okamine
'''Mikie Okamine '''is a supporting hero in ''Date A Live ''franchise who works to Anti Spirit Team on Tenguu City. She is a Japanese wizards in AST and the main protagonist in Date A Live Spin off, ''Date AST Like ''and a deuteragonist in DAL story. She is a good counterpart to Minerva Liddell, who is a Complete Monster. History Before the start of the series, Mikie was a happy kid and loved by her father, Okamine Torataro. When her father became a successful entrepreneur of Okamine Heavy Industries, they became distant to each other. Eventually, her father could not stand her presence anymore and banished her from the household. Mikie who became depressed and feeling suicidal, deliberately ignored the spacequake alarm. Much to her surprise, Mikie was attacked by then untamed Tohka. But thanks to Origami's intervention, she was unharmed. That was when Mikie developed a huge admiration for Origami that motivated her to become an AST wizard. However, due to her not recognizing Tohka after being sealed by Shido, Mikie ironically befriended her. The next day after her enrollment, an explosion occurred near the Tengu city. Thinking that a spirit appeared, Mikie hurried to the place only to find a young girl named Ashley Sinclair who claimed to "hunt" the members of the AST. Ashley expressed her excitement in finding a worthy opponent due to having some research done on the performances of several AST members in the past, only to be quickly disappointed after realizing Mikie was not as strong the reports claimed. Personality Mikie is a naive and clumsy girl who often gets excited over little things. She likes to fantasize about Origami as she has grown fond of her. Due to an occasion where Origami saved her from an unrestrained Tohka, she developed a great admiration towards her and decided to join the AST. However, this also caused her to share the same opinion towards the Spirits as the rest of the AST; a threat to the human society. Mikie is also a determined and a hardworking girl who likes to open up her thoughts about the world. She also values friendship above all and is the reason for why she was moved by the story Cecil had told her. Gallery 1396661624707.png|Mikie fighting Minerva 1400367790317.jpg|Mikie saves Cecil from Minerva Ep2BDe.png|Mikie with Mildred, Ryouko, Origami, Isaac Westcott and Ellen Mathers Ep2BDe5.png|Mikie, Origami and Mildred amazed to see Isaac Westcott 1400369519568.jpg|Mikie crying in happiness after see Artemisia and her friends happy Category:Soldiers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Military Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Gunmen Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Magi-Tech Category:Monster Slayers Category:Childhood friends Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroines Category:False Antagonist Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Swordsmen Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Anti Nazis Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Rivals Category:In love heroes Category:Officials Category:Pacifists Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists